Love or Lust: A Victorious and Hollywood Heights Crossover FanFiction
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: **Warning:Rated M for a ory has strong sexual content from the get go.**With each thrust,he went in deeper and e knew there was something different about this time;could feel the difference.He was making love to her, even though she knew he would never admit it;he would never leave her. Has a subtle crossover feel as I am having Tori go back to public school, HHHS


With each thrust, he went in deeper and deeper. She knew there was something different about this time; could feel the difference. He was making love to her, even though she knew he would never admit it; he would never leave __her__.

Tori Vega didn't know what had lead them to this moment. She only knew how right it felt and that she wouldn't trade this moment or that feeling for the world…

 _ _Chapter One__

The closet was dark, the only light seeping in from under the door from the hallway, sometimes diminishing as the shadows of students passed by. Tori barely noticed the change in light as the students passed by her hiding place, __their__ hiding place, as she faced the shelves in the back of the small room. She didn't know why she was even there; why she had even responded to his text in the first place. She broke off her affair with Beck yesterday. She loved him but he wouldn't leave Jade; it was time to move on.

The bell rang, singling the beginning of the next period of the school day, her free period, his acting period with __her__ , one he was known to skip in favor of pretty much anything else of late. It was a few minutes before the door behind her opened and closed quickly, alerting her to another's presence while also hurting her eyes with the sudden flash of light.

His hands were on her arms before she could turn to glare at him. "I'm sorry, Tor," he whispered, his lips grazing over her ear as they moved, sending a shiver down her spine and a warm wetness between her legs. She was putty in his hands, she always had been, and she hated that he knew that.

She forced herself from his grasp, turning to face him. She forced herself to keep her face blank as she faced him.

He was going to respect her wishes, was going to stay away from being alone with her, as much as it pained him to do so, not that he'd admit it. He hadn't meant for any of this; he had a girlfriend after all. But Jade was demanding, possessive, and mean. Tori, well she was the exact opposite. Tori was easy going, kind to everyone, and was only ever jealous of Jade. The pull he felt to Tori was undeniable. So when he saw her walk in this morning in that tight, leopard print mini dress, black leather mini jacket, and black peep toed pumps, with her hair straightened and her lips a ruby red she looked like she was looking for a new man, and as much as he liked the way she she looked, he hated what it meant and the way the male student body would look at her while she was in the outfit. So he sent the coded text asking for her to meet in their closet. He didn't know what he'd do or say when they met, he just knew he had to meet with her in private.

The stone cold, emotionless show face she gave him once she'd turned to face him, however, gave him pause. She'd only ever gave him that look a few times in the year or so they'd known each other, and only once since the affair started; when she broke it off.

"I told you yesterday, Beck," she started in a harsh whisper, shrugging off her jacket and throwing it on top of her shoulder bag of books. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you knowing you're just going to go back to __her__. I can't pretend that it doesn't cut me up inside seeing you with __her__. Jade's my friend - well kind of - and I can't do this to her. You had a choice, you chose __her__. So what do you want from me?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her again, wanting to hit something but not wanting to draw attention to them. "I just - I mean - What do you expect me to do? You coming into school dressed the way you are. Did you expect me to ignore the way the other guys here were looking you?" He sighed placing his hands back on her, now bare, arms sending another pleasant shiver down her spine to her core. Bringing her closer and moving a hand to her cheek. "I can't do that, Tor. Please don't ask me to do that."

His lips found her's in desperate kiss, as if kissing her was the only thing that kept him alive. She tried to resist, told herself to pull away but how could she pull away from something that felt so good; felt so right?

Tori's hands moved seemingly of there own accord pushing his black vest and backpack off his shoulder, tugging the front of his white t shirt from his black pants, and pushing it up as they skimmed lightly over his chiseled chest. Beck Broke off the kiss long enough to remove the white garment, throwing it to the floor where his vest and backpack ended up and attacked her neck with his lips while Tori's hands flew to his belt buckle making quick work of it and the button and zipper of his pants. Beck lifted her before she could get any further as his lips found her's again, setting her gently on the edge of a forgotten wobbly desk before allowing his hand to find it's way to her folds, making sure she was as ready for him as he was for her. He hiked up her mini dress and gently removed her black lace underwear, finding her folds nearly dripping in anticipation for his shaft. Tori's head fell back as Beck's hand caressed the core of her womanhood, enjoying the feeling only he had brought out in her. Her Hands found his waistline again, gently tugging at his jeans and boxers until they fell in a pool around his ankles before wrapping her long legs around his waist, guiding him forward.

Beck aligned himself with her opening his eyes meeting hers for the first time since he kissed her, quietly asking for her permission before he drove himself into her warm, tight womanhood. Pulling out slightly before thrusting back into her. Tori met him thrust for thrust; finding their quick rhythm instantly. Too quickly, Tori's walls tightened around his shaft causing them to muffle them calling each others names in each others necks as they reached their climax together.

Slowly, Beck slid out of her as Tori slid off the desk and, retrieving them from the floor, sliding her panties back on and moved to retrieve her jacket and bag as Beck worked to get himself dressed. Pulling her jacket back on and shouldering her bag, she headed toward the door.

"Tor?" Beck asked, catching her wrist before she could open the door. "What was this?"

The bell rang before she could answer. Tori wait out the sound, never turning back to him, to be sure he heard her. "This? This was goodbye," she replied before pulling her wrist from his grasp and slipping from the closet, unnoticed by the other students, and headed to her next class. Beck waited a moment, giving himself more time to compose himself and making it less obvious that he and Tori had been in there together, before sneaking out and heading to his next class as well, hiding all the while that inside his heart was breaking.


End file.
